smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mystico (LD Stories)
Mystico (AKA "Misty") is a character from the original cartoon show episode, "Nobody Smurf." His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character in the The Light and Dark Series. Background Information He is assumed to be the last of his kind based on the following pieces of information: #The only goblins beside him to appear in the cartoon show were in a flashback set 100+ years prior to his release from the magic fountain. #He had a direct mission to turn every living creature in the forest into goblins. #He has been trapped within the fountain for an unknown amount of time, but it can be estimated he is more than a few hundred years old. Either he is unable to age while in his watery imprisonment - and only can when released - or he was fully grown by the time the curse was set upon him. According to Numbuh 404's accounts, he was hell-bent on turning everyone into goblins because he had found out at some point in time that his species had gone extinct, leaving him to be the last. This would explain his behavior, as well as elaborate upon his background, but it begs the question about whether or not there could be a female still out there. He has a generally pessimistic viewpoint and, because of it, is often in a foul mood. Relationship with Ripple In his early youth, he came across a stray Woodsprite just a few years younger than him. He and Ripple soon became inseparable, despite all odds, and have always been best friends growing up. This all changed one day when an ill-tempered warlock came across Mystico and decided to use him as part of a curse for vengeance on humans. He tried desperately to escape, but was no match for his captor, so he was forced to befall anyone who put the goblet into the waters of the fountain. He was always able to remember the warlock and swore to seek revenge should he ever get out. His worst fear was the thought of forever losing the best friend he could ever want. The Magic Fountain Over the course of several centuries, he was freed from time to time, but during each interval he was unable to find his best friend. #'First Release' -- Forty years had passed and he was able to live on another few decades which meant he was fully grown. He tried to return to his home, but when he got there a terrible sight befell him: his fellow goblins had vanished and the village was left to rot away. From this he searched for any sign of their existence, but his efforts were in vain because he later discovered that their population had been wiped out by humans, Trolls, and large predators alike. This created a new obsession to bring back the species by any means necessary, and in it, his transforming powers were activated. #'Second Release' -- When Nobody and Clumsy accidentally knocked over the goblet, Mystico essentially went crazy and put his plan into action to turn everyone else into goblins; his sole motive was to ensure that he would not be forever alone. Sadly his efforts were futile when Nobody had him recaptured, but little did he know that his old friend would soon hear of it. Long-Awaited Reunion One day in late winter (during the end of The Goblin's Admiration) is when the two cross paths for the first time in years, and they quickly rekindle their former friendship. Even after Ripple gets together with Karma, the forces of nature themselves could not bring them apart. The Unthinkable Happens This section is under construction and will be filled in when the idea is fully developed! Relationship with Karma Mystico never liked the sound of her, let alone any female that Ripple became involved with, because he knew from personal experience the negative effects women have on men. The mutual discomfort between them is obvious and the only thing he sees in common with her is getting a good laugh out of pranking others. Since then, he seldom sees Karma - and enjoys it - and wishes that his friend would loosen their ties so they could resume their carefree lifestyles without worrying about her insight all the time. He has occasionally pondered the idea of turning her into a goblin, but has not done so because he knows it will greatly upset Ripple. Reaction to Drefuse Sylke To be expanded later! Relationship with Hethera He meets Hethera in "Hethera the Goblin" after suffering heartbreak from Vira. Moxette and Somebody find him in a tree and introduce to the female. Their interaction begins awkwardly since he is intimidated by her beauty and youth, but soon relaxes when she accepts his offer to be friends (and perhaps more in the future). Intimacy After celebrating the arrival of the New Year, he notices her giving stronger affection and realizes her feelings for him are true, which he reciprocates. By the end of January, he asks her to be his mate and she accepts, taking their relationship to the next level. It is at this point that he understands how Ripple fell in love with Karma and lightens up on his girl (although they never get along as well as anyone hopes). Season 10 Episodes Mystico becomes a secondary character in this season, often associated with the Ripple, Karma, Hethera, or the Smurfs. He is not as main as his best friend because of his villainous ways - instead, he branches off and is set to gain independence until Season 11 and beyond. *'Mystico Returns' (Ep. 10) -- He makes his first debut since the cartoon show and is the main antagonist. *''The Goblin's Admiration'' (Ep. 17) -- In this hour-long Season Special, Mystico breaks the curse of the fountain and meets a beautiful and bewildering female named Vira whom he pursues for a mate. *'Hethera the Goblin' (Ep. 18) -- After facing bitter defeat with Vira, the Smurfs decide to cheer him up by introducing another female Goblin named Hethera. *'We Smurf You a Smurfy Christmas' (Ep. 20) -- He and Hethera share the spirit of the season with the Smurfs and Woodsprites, and when a spell cast by Chlorhydris spreads over the village, they remain unaffected. He has several lines in this episode. *'Beyond the Mirror's Reflection' (Ep. 25) -- Only participating as a minor role, he sees his reflection in the enchanted mirror and flies away; he has no genuine speaking role in this episode. *'Fooly's Sweetheart' (Ep. 40) -- He becomes jealous of Fooly Smurf showing affection towards Hethera and fights him for her. *'A Smurfy Valentine's Day' (Ep. 42) -- He and Hethera are background characters sharing the romantic atmosphere with everyone else. Season 11 Episodes Alongside his mate, Mystico becomes a secondary character in Season 11 and is frequently seem amongst the Smurfs or Woodsprites. *'Smurfing a Goblin Hollow' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Sylke Hood' (Ep. 11) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 18) -- He and Hethera make a brief cameo in the Smurf Village, in which they are indirectly mentioned as members of the crowd. *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 22) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 27) -- Pending... *'The Unsmurfiest Prank Ever Pulled' (Ep. 33) -- Pending... *'Reconciliation for the Wretched' (Ep. 40) -- Pending... *'Spritely Matrimony' (Ep. 45) -- Pending... Appearance Mystico wears a yellow cap similar to the Smurfs white caps, but with a second crook in it, and a yellow garment with arm slits that are wide enough to accommodate his wings. He has long black hair with parted bangs (or they could be long sideburns), honey brown skin (or fur, considering his ear tips), fangs, a rat tail, pointed ears, long feet, a pink snout, and three fingers - the fourth is the edge of his wing on both hands. Voice Actor(s) Though his voice is unknown in the show, the most likely match for him with be Daran Norris who is best known for being Joe Balooka in Codename: Kids Next Door ''and Cosmo in ''The Fairly Odd Parents. *'Actor(s)' -- Mystico can be acted by virtually anyone, but as a fursuit rather than a makeup-and-costume character. (The term "fursuit" means "a type of animal costume made either realistically, fantastically, or partially worn by humans." A partial suit is one generally with a head, tail, hands of sorts, and/or feet while the wearer has regular clothes instead of a body portion.) Trivia *Normally Goblins are not on good terms with Woodsprites, so his friendship with Ripple is extremely rare. *He believes in the saying, "Bros before hos," which is modified for all ages to be, "Brothers before lovers." The meaning is the same whichever way it is said. *In The Goblin's Admiration ''he refers to the warlock who imprisoned him in the magic fountain as "the wizard" much like how Ripple refers to Gargamel as the same title. *He has two songs: (1) ''Kiss From a Rose ''by the 1990s artist, Seal, and (2) ''In Your Eyes by the 1980s artist, Peter Gabriel. *In "Beyond the Mirror's Reflection" it is revealed that his most recent past life was Ernie the genie. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Cursed Characters Category:Goblins Category:Mythical creatures and characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Comical voices Category:Brooklyn accents Category:Smurf Forest residents Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters